Hiking
by Penz19
Summary: Pre-game. "She never expected to be trekking through the wilderness, clothed in only a sweater and fox pyjama bottoms, because her kidnapper, at the peak of his high, thought that it would be better than waiting for another car." Trevor, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hiking

**Summary: **Pre-game. "She never expected to be trekking through the wilderness, clothed in only a sweater and fox pyjama bottoms, because her kidnapper, at the peak of his high, thought that it would be better than waiting for another car." Trevor, OC

**Warnings: **Strong Language, mentions of drug use, mentions of abuse. Chapter specific warnings will be listed.

**Note: **Just an idea that has been bugging at me since playing the game. Thought it would be worthwhile putting it down and posting. I don't plan on this being a very long fic, but who knows, it might be. I'm not sure about the characterization of Trevor in this, but I'm working on it.

* * *

**Hiking, CH 1**

* * *

She finally woke up at the sound of the engine of the car that she was in the truck of letting out a pitiful bang and hiss, the noise from the radio cutting off suddenly.

It took her a few moments before she realized that she was laying on her stomach, arms aching painfully from being held behind her back by whatever her kidnapper had used to keep them tied there. It didn't take long for her to realize that her feet were bound, too, along with her mouth tapped shut. Letting out a panicked grunt, she attempted to roll onto her back in the small space of the trunk when she heard the front door creek as it was opened and slammed shut, muffled shouts reaching her ears.

_We're not going to die today, _she told herself, curling up in herself, tensing up as she heard someone walking around to the trunk. _Come on, you fucker..._

The trunk was ripped open, the girl not having time to adjust to the light, though she didn't care as she sprung. Using whatever little strength she could, she pushed out with her duct-tape bound legs and landed a rather hard kick into the gut of the man who had opened the trunk. She managed to push herself forward with the kick so that she could sit up and jump down out of the trunk, though she didn't account for the fact that the top of the trunk was heavy and her kick had made the man let go of the top of the trunk, which promptly came down on top of her head.

She tumbled out of the trunk and into the dirt, letting out a muffled yell at the pain in the back of her head, trying to roll around so that she could get up, but with her feet still bound together, it just left her rolling around on the ground. Giving up, she lay out on the ground, flinching when a dirt coated black boot stepped into her field of vision, a hand gripping into the back of her shirt. She was hulled to her feet rather easily, her wooziness from being knocked out, and then the hit to the back of her head, made it so that it took her a few moments to realize that her kidnapper was talking to her.

He gripped the collar of her sweater, his words finally clicking together in her mind.

"...The fuck's wrong with your car, huh?" he grit out, the girl staring at him with slightly bleary eyes. She just grunted through the tape across her mouth, shrugging her shoulders. He released her with a small shove, the girl backing up against the closed trunk, mostly against her own will, doing a few small hops so she wouldn't end up on the ground again.

She watched the man pace around the side of the beat up car, which _wasn't_ hers, but her uncle's. With her only way of communicating being grunts and muffled yells, along with nods and shakes of her head, there was no way of telling him that. Not that it mattered much, anyway. Being out in the daylight, it gave her an opportunity to see what her kidnapper looked like, seeing as it was difficult to do so when being stuffed into the trunk of a car.

He was a lanky looking man, dressed in a white sweat stained T-shirt, which was sporting a few other stains as well. His pants weren't much better. He had thin hair that was balding on the top of his head, thick eyebrows and numerous cuts on his face. As he turned to pace some more, muttering something through gritted teeth, she could see something tattooed on his neck, a dotted line going across the front of his neck, the words "CUT HERE" tattooed just below the line.

_Oh, he comes with instructions..._she thought to herself, shivering slightly. There was no need, seeing as it was in the middle of the day and pretty _damn_ hot sitting against the trunk of a metal car. She would take her sweater off, if it was possible. Despite her thoughts, deep down, she knew she was absolutely terrified. She was only ever sarcastic when intimidated or scared, her kidnapper looking like the poster boy for fucking terror. She watched with scared eyes as he marched towards her, pulling out a knife. She leaned away from him when he got close enough that she could see the brown in his eyes, her blood running cold. He quickly bent down, grabbing the tape around her ankles. He glanced up at her, waving the knife in the direction of her chest.

"You fucking kick me, leverage or not, I will fucking _gut_ you," he stated, the girl just nodding her head. Of course she wanted to kick him, right in his face, but without a weapon, or even shoes for extra force to the kick, it would be fruitless and she had no doubt that he meant what he was saying. At least, it certainly sounded like it.

He cut the tape around her feet, peeling it off and tossing it onto the ground as he stood up. Even with her feet free, the girl remained completely still.

She flinched when she felt the tip of the knife tap against the tape around her mouth, her kidnapper giving her a grin.

"You keep being a good girl, you might get to have this taken off," he stated, backing away from her, "we are going on a hike. You are walking ahead of me so I get to keep an eye on you, if I see _anything_..."

The girl nodded her head quickly, understanding what he was telling her. "Walk ahead of me so I can take you down when you make a wrong move", she understood.

"Good," he stated, gripping the side of hood of her sweater, pulling her along roughly towards the surrounding woods, shoving her forward. She stumbled over her feet, which were stiff from being tied together for so long. How far was she from home? She didn't recognize anything at all...

"Come on, foxy, lets go," she heard him say, most likely referring to her choice of pants, a pair of pyjama bottoms that were covered in little pictures of foxes on a navy blue fabric. They were her favourite pyjamas, now she was most likely going to associate them with her kidnapping, if she even makes it out of the whole thing alive.

She hung her head, knowing it would be no use to try and run, she didn't know where she was going or where they were. It wasn't the right time, maybe she should let this bastard lead her towards civilization before attempting to run. She could use the woods as cover, it was her best chance.

With her head still hung low and a plan of action slowly forming in her head, she started to walk off into the wilderness, feeling the dirt under her bare feet.

She still couldn't help the feeling that she was absolutely _screwed_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Hiking

**Summary: **Pre-game. "She never expected to be trekking through the wilderness, clothed in only a sweater and fox pyjama bottoms, because her kidnapper, at the peak of his high, thought that it would be better than waiting for another car." Trevor, OC

**Warnings: **Strong language, mentions of drug use, mentions of abuse. Chapter specific warnings will be listed.

**Note:** Thanks to all who favourited, alerted, and reviewed last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one as well.

* * *

**Hiking, CH 2**

* * *

There was no doubt in this mind, this was the most brilliant idea he could have come up with, given the situation.

At least, that's what he kept repeating when he wouldn't be just chatting off on tangents, asking rhetorical questions, seeing as she couldn't answer them, and reassuring her that he knew where they were going. Given that she just followed after him, avoiding sharp rocks, it was more like he was attempting to reassure himself. This was not supposed to happen, obviously. The way he had planned it out in his head, he would have driven them back to his trailer, where he would watch her while he tried to "negotiate" with her uncle. He honestly should have expected the car to shit out on him, it looked like it shouldn't have even left the driveway, but it was the first car he found that had a large enough trunk to carry his companion. It was an old car, brown paint chipped in places where it wasn't rust eaten, and it had a radio that was stuck between two stations, spewing out parts of songs and conversations, that, by the time it finally died, was starting to freak him out a little bit.

Sandy Shores wasn't that far off, he knew he would be able to make it, even if the girl didn't.

On the other hand, the girl saw something completely different than his confidence. He was confident, alright, though she knew that he was absolutely _buzzing_. It was familiar behaviour that she had seen time and time again, the overly confident self belief, the sudden agitation, even the scratching and picking at the same cut above his left eyebrow. He was on something. It gave her some small hope that, eventually, he would crash. What she didn't know was when that would be. It could have been an hour from then, or it could have been days, it was honestly a waiting and following game for her. Once he was out, she was gone.

All she cared about at the moment was the fact that, if she kept wiggling them, there was the chance that her hands could get free from the tape. Sure, the tape would have probably kept her bound until they reached their destination, but it would have to eventually wear down and tare. Though, she had no idea how much tape was around her wrists, so she figured that it would take a while. Plus, it would have been nice to breathe through her mouth as she was starting to get short of breath trying to keep up with the meth-head in front of her.

When she had woke up in the trunk of the car, she had been expecting possibly a warehouse, maybe a basement somewhere. She never expected to be trekking through the wilderness, clothed in just a worn sweater and fox pyjama bottoms, because her kidnapper, at the peak of his high, thought it was better than waiting for another car to cross their paths. Well, that's the excuse she had pieced together in her mind, seeing as he had yet to tell her anything as to why they were walking around in the woods. Hell, she didn't even know his name. As she thought about it, though, she figured that keeping a distance from him might be better.

He was the kidnapper, she was the hostage. Tied up in a basement, walking through the woods, it didn't matter.

_Should have called Child Services when I had the chance, _she thought to herself, ducking around a low hanging branch, _maybe I wouldn't even be here. _

Through the trees, she caught sight of something simmering, the sound of rushing water hitting her ears. She paused as the man in front of her stopped walking, having heard it as well. It was probably the best sound since the sound of two hikers that they had almost run into a couple hours back, her shoulder still aching from the tug she received from being held back once she tried to run out towards the people.

Still, river meant water, which meant she could wash her feet and check for cuts.

"Finally," he muttered, gripping at her arm as she walked up to him, pulling her down towards the river. Most likely to make sure she followed, seeing as he had made the mistake before and she took off. The lecture she received after doing that was still fresh in her mind.

"_Here I am, leading you to safety, making sure you don't hurt yourself, and you run off at the first sign of "_rescue_".Did you think that might have _hurt _me?" _He had actually paused, as if waiting for her to answer, even if he answered for her. _"Of course not, because you are fuckin' selfish."_

If the situation had been different, if she wasn't bound and being dragged around like a poor animal on a leash, she _might_ have found him amusing.

He released her once they reached the river, it was small and ran through two towering rock faces. It was secluded, much to her dismay. The girl walked forward slightly on uneven rocks, looking around as the older man seemed to try and figure out where they were. There was a reason he had given up on the whole "you walk in front of me" thing, seeing as he seemed just as clueless about where they were heading as she did. Though, he certainly didn't act like it.

"Alright," he said after a few moments, point up towards the north, "we're going to follow the river until we reach railroad tracks, then we are going to follow those to our destination," he turned to look over at her, "that sound good to you, kid?"

She just stared at him, deciding to shrug her shoulders. _Yeah, sure. We'll just find random railroad tracks out here. _

"What? You're just going to _shrug_ at me? I just put a plan of action together, do you agree with it or not?"

She nodded her head. _Hey, you take the tape off my mouth, I might just be able to give you a clear answer..._

"I'm glad you approve, _princess_, let's go."

* * *

It was pretty well into nightfall by the time he decided to stop, relief washing over her easily. They were still pretty close to the river, thank God. Her stomach was completely empty, something she was getting used to, as painful as it was sometimes, and she could barely keep herself upright. All the while, she kept wondering in her mind how her uncle was dealing with all this. He had been pretty quick to abandon her once the deal had gone south, though part of her knew it was for her own good, even if doing so got her into the situation she was currently in.

It still hurt, though. She had always held her uncle up on a higher level than her own father, who was a junkie and was prone to leave her with her uncle when she was younger so that he could disappear for a night or two. She knew that her uncle loved her, even her father to some extent, even if she had found herself placed in a room with a doll when she had been younger so that she wouldn't be under her uncle's feet and digging around in chemicals. Not much had changed, really, now that she thought about it.

While in her thoughts and memories, she didn't register that someone was in front of her suddenly, only realizing when she felt fingers against her cheek and the sting of the tape being ripped off her mouth.

"Ah, fuck!" she cursed, startled. She instinctively tried to bring a hand up to her stinging and dry lips, but she was forced to settle with just licking them, wincing at the stinging.

"We're only resting until I can see the ground in front of me, alright?" she heard him say, seeing his silhouette sit down rather close to her. She shifted uncomfortably, not liking the fact that she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Yeah, okay," she replied, her voice rough from thirst, though she always had a bit of a rough sounding voice, "Now that I have the freedom to ask, who are you?"

"You first, cupcake."

She paused, debating on if she wanted him to know. It wasn't that there was much he could do with only her first name, it was that if he knew her name, and she his, it might leave room for a bond. That was the last thing she needed, as it was probably the first steps towards Stockholm Syndrome, which was something she _did not_ want. Still, what was the issue with just giving him her name? It wasn't as if that instantly made them friends or something like that.

With a sigh, she replied.

"Lacey," she stated, "What's yours?"

"Trevor."

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, Trevor, but you stuffed me into the back of a trunk. I think the time for pleasantries are over," she muttered, mostly to herself, licking at her lips again, tasting some blood. Some of the skin on her lips must have came off with the tape.

"If you were going to get snippy with me, I would have kept the tape on. I took it off because I'm a nice guy and I said I would."

"Fine, sorry," Lacey said, shifting so that she could curl up slightly, both for warmth and the familiar sleeping position, though it was awkward with her arms still behind her back. The burning in her shoulders from being held in the awkward position for so long wasn't helping in aiding her in falling asleep.

Plus, the presence beside her didn't help, though Trevor did eventually get up and walked off somewhere. If he returned or not, Lacey didn't know.

Whatever plan he had in his head, she could only hope he could remember it by the time she woke up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hiking

**Summary:** Pre-game. "She never expected to be trekking through the wilderness, clothed in only a sweater and fox pyjama bottoms, because her kidnapper, at the peak of his high, thought that it would be better than waiting for another car." Trevor, OC

**Warnings:** Strong Language, mentions of drug use, mentions of abuse. Chapter specific warnings will be listed.

**Note:** **I'm sorry for the bit of a wait on this chapter. Please, enjoy. **

* * *

**Hiking, CH 3 **

With almost unreal ease, her hands slipped from the tape.

Slowly, as if doing the action too quickly would suddenly lock her arms behind her back once again, she brought her arms forward. She extended them out, straightening each of them out, right down to flexing her fingers. Lacey looked at the duct tape that hung off her right wrist, her gaze moving around the area around her. There was no sight of her captor, which made her heart start to pound. This was it, it was finally time. Though, there was a slowly building rage inside her, making her clench her fists once she stood up.

The area was still dark, only light enough for her to make out the things around her. Rocks, trees, wilderness. Carefully moving her way into the bushes and foliage that lined the edge of the bank of the river, she started to follow it back a little bit. Every soft crunch of dried out leaves or twigs made her tense, her eyes moving among the trees for any sign of Trevor. She knew that he couldn't be that far, and Lacey couldn't help but mull over the things that she thought could happen if he found her like this.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a mass laying on the ground not to far from where she had been laying, sprawled out. Their back was facing towards her, Lacey finding herself approaching the unconscious figure, the closer she got, the more she started to recognize them. She walked up as quietly as she could, only pausing a step away from him, leaning down to study him. Trevor was out, arms and legs limp in a deep sleep, her eyes landing on the handle of the knife peaking out from the band of his jeans. Slowly, she inched her hand towards the weapon, gently wrapping her fingers around the handle. The back of her fingers were touching the fabric of his shirt, her heart beating in her chest harshly. Lacey held her breath as she slowly, and very gently, started to pull the knife out.

She let out a breath as she removed the blade from the back of his pants, gripping the knife tightly in her shaking hand. Lacey knew very well that she could just take the knife, for protection, and leave while Trevor was still very much asleep.

Though...

It would save her uncle all the trouble of associating with the man, which would most likely end up being a very bad decision in the long run, plus it would completely diminish the chance of Trevor finding her, if she just cut his throat open.

_The bastard deserves it_, she told herself as she very carefully positioned herself over him, leaning down. There wasn't any sign that the man below her hand any idea of what was going on, most likely knocked out from the drugs he had been taking, Lacey frowning as she gently placed the blade just under his chin, right along his tattoo. She held her breath, pressing deep and dragged the knife sharply across his neck, the flesh opening easily, blood starting to spill out. It happened so quickly, the blood and the knife in her mind, when she found herself suddenly on her back.

Her shoulder's ached fiercely, her groggy mind registering the brightness of the sky above the trees, and the face of the man looking down at her, who she was sure she had just killed. Lacey let out a protesting noise when she felt him pull her up to her feet, releasing her with a slight shove forward, which, surprisingly, was enough to make the young woman trip over her own feet.

"Up and at 'em, kid," he greeted, somewhat cheerfully, despite looking like he hadn't even bothered to sleep the night before, "we have the _long_ day a walking ahead of us if we want to get where we are goin'."

Lacey glanced back at him, looking like she was staring at a ghost, eyes wide in confusion and mouth slightly agape. She looked like she was going to say something, but she just shut her mouth and turned around, pulling helplessly against the tape around her wrists that was, sadly, still holding rather strongly. She felt some stinging behind her eyes when she started to come to terms with the reality of the situation. She was still trapped with Trevor in the wilderness, forced to follow after him until they got to where he had in mind, where she was almost sure she would be dying, if he didn't kill her on the way there, first.

Even with the crushing sense of defeat and disappointment, she still had to keep _her_ plan of action in mind, that she hoped would override Trevor's at some point.

She still couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

_Even my subconscious is fucking with me..._

* * *

"You had said I was leverage," Lacey said after an hour or so of walking, trying to drown out the emptiness in her stomach and the fact that she probably didn't even get a normal amount of sleep the night before.

"Huh?" Trevor turned to look over at her, the young woman slowing down as he did, pulling lightly against the tape, which she could feel loosening ever so slightly.

"Back when you cut the tape off my feet," she explained, "you said that if I kicked you, "_leverage or not_", you would have cut me open. What did you mean by that?"

"What do you think it means?" Trevor replied, picking back up his usual pace, which was one that usually made her stumble over her feet, "I didn't kidnap you because I fucking _like_ you. Though, with the bruises on your face, you might as well thank me for it."

"W-What?" Lacey asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "You probably caused-"

Trevor turned so suddenly that she had to back up a few steps, the look on his face making the word's die in Lacey's mouth.

"I didn't touch you more than what was fucking necessary," he stated through gritted teeth, "If you don't want to own up to the fact that your daddy or uncle hits you, fine, but don't go pointing a finger at me. The way I see it, I'm doing you a fucking favour. They'll probably treat you better after thinking you had died."

Lacey narrowed her eyes, "Nobody hits me. I probably got the bruises from being hit over the head and stuffed into a fucking trunk!"

"They don't look recent," Trevor commented, "I don't give a shit anymore. Shut the fuck up and keep walking."

"You didn't even answer my first question. Why did you kidnap me?" Lacey said, "There are plenty of other people you could use against my uncle. If you are so sure that he beats me, what makes you think that he cares I'm gone? What makes you think that I'm good leverage?"

"Hey!" Trevor turned to face her once again, "You're the fucking hostage here, alright? You don't get to question me, you just do what the fuck I tell you to, and you _might_ get through this alive."

She clenched her teeth, biting back a remark. He had a point, she was the hostage in this situation. He had weapons, or at least a knife from what she had seen, but without her hands and arms, it would be pointless to challenge him at this point in time. There was the ever present fact that her time frame for any chance of escape was quickly closing with each passing hour and mile that they walked, one that Lacey was well aware of. She had no doubt in her mind that the tape around her wrists was wearing down, it was only a matter of time and persistence before it tore and she could have a chance to fight back.

There was always the idea of just running. Lacey could wait until nightfall, when Trevor's guard was down, and just get out of there. Though, a problem was that it seemed like Trevor didn't really seem to let his guard down, not from what she had seen. He always caught her eventually, no matter how confident she felt or how close she got to getting away, she always ended up following him in the end. All she could hope was that she continued being worth more alive, and it was only a number of failed attempts before he just decided to stop putting in the effort to keep her alive.

Adjusting her arms slightly, she looked away from his gaze.

"Fine, I understand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Hiking

**Summary: **Pre-game. "She never expected to be trekking through the wilderness, clothed in only a sweater and fox pyjama bottoms, because her kidnapper, at the peak of his high, thought that it would be better than waiting for another car." Trevor, OC

**Warnings: **Strong language, mentions of drug use, mentions of abuse, violence.

**Note: **Ah, this chapter...Anyway, here it is. Sorry for the wait, once again. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Hiking, CH 4**

* * *

"Come on..."

Lacey gritted her teeth, glancing behind herself with wild and paranoid eyes. She had to admit that she was rather proud of herself at how far she had went to get the sharp rock that was being held by her bound hands, the cuts on her palms stinging with each missed jab at the tape. Yet, it would mean fuck all if she was caught with it in her hands. She could barely see the ground in front of her, her feet stumbling over themselves every now and then.

She believed that she had lost Trevor for the time being, though she knew it wouldn't be for long if she didn't keep moving. Lacey had seen a number of things in her life that scared her, from raging druggies pointing firearms in meth labs to watching her uncle's blood spilling out of a stab wound as he cursed at a wide-eyed and shaking man as he fled out of the doorway. Yet, there was nothing more terrifying than the idea of Trevor crashing through the bushes towards her, teeth gritted and murderous intent in his gaze.

"You fucking-" she gasped, hissing as she felt the sharp edge rip into another open cut in her palm, feeling the tape starting to go. Just a little more...

Her head whipped around, looking around herself. She could feel the shortness of breath coming on, the beating in her chest. There was the urge to throw up again, though she knew that there was nothing to come back out. She had dry heaved a couple times in the past few days out of hunger alone, Lacey was honestly surprised that she was still standing. The darkness seemed to be eating away at the corners of her vision, the wilderness closing in, suffocating...

_Gotta calm down..._she told herself as she continued her walk back down towards where she thought the river was. That was the plan in her mind, free her arms and get a small body of water between her and Trevor. Ever since he seemed more determined in his directions and knowledge of the area, the more Lacey managed to convince herself that the opportunity was passing by very quickly.

A high-pitched and almost breathless laugh escaped her when she felt the tape snap, the rock falling from her hands as her shoulders relaxed and she was able to look down at her hands. She ripped away the tape from her wrists, rubbing the sting from them as she looked around herself. The relief was almost surreal, though she didn't have the time to bask in it. There was movement not too far from her, animal or otherwise, she didn't care, it was enough to send her sprinting towards her current destination.

Low hanging branches cut away at her arms and cheeks as she raced through the bush, not daring to go towards a path, as she felt that was something expected of her. There was a drop off just ahead, approaching quickly, her panicked state of mind not really picking up on the size of the drop until it was too late. Lacey found herself falling, the ground gone under her feet, the drop way too deep to get out of unscathed. She shut her eyes tightly as the ground rushed up at her, landing on her feet, though her right ankle got caught between two rocks, sending her falling onto her stomach as a sickening snap reached her ears.

Lacey had no control over her volume, a very loud yell ripping it's way out of her throat, sharp spasms of pain shooting up her leg. Tears escaped her eyes as she clenched her teeth together, cheek pressed against the dirt as she attempted to get control over herself. If Trevor was still looking for her, well, she probably wasn't all that lost to him anymore.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" she exclaimed, attempting to turn herself over slightly to look at her ankle, which was bent at an unnatural angle, "Why?"

She looked ahead of her, the river only a few strides away. She shook her head, torn between laying there to wait for some animal or Trevor to cross her path, or to drag herself into the river and swim to the other side. Now that she was looking at it, the distance didn't seem to make that much of a difference now. Someone could easily be shot from the other side of the river, and with her ankle like it was...

_Get up, _she told herself, pushing herself upright and pulled her injured ankle forward, using her good leg to hop towards the river, Lacey biting hard into her knuckles at the pain. She wasn't going to die because of a busted ankle. Though, her resolve was short lived when she noticed someone striding towards her quickly, all her attention on getting into the river. Though, her good leg buckled and she stumbled, falling onto her stomach. Her face was underwater for a few moments, though she barely had time to surface and take another breath when a hand gripped into the back of her hair and shoved it back under again.

Her face was pressed into the mud, it was in her mouth. Her first instinct was to flail, push against the hand keeping her there. Though, her struggling was making her lungs burn. Lacey brought her hands out of the water, gripping at Trevor's wrist, dull nails digging into his skin.

_Can't...Fuck...Drowning..._

_I'm drowning! Can't breathe! _

Her thrashing was getting weaker, each moment feeling like hours, her eyes wide open under the water.

_I'm dead. Fuck, I'm-_

The hand in the back of her hair tightened, yanking her head out of the water. Lacey was tossed roughly onto the side of the bank, coughing out the water and mud in her mouth before she took a rasping breath. Her coughs were gut wrenching, the young woman curling into herself, holding herself as her coughs turned into short sobs.

After the water had cleared from her eyes, she could see Trevor's dirty boots pacing around her. His footsteps were erratic, hand gripping the back of his own hair.

"_Fuck!_" he cursed, turning suddenly to face her. There was a few moments where he just stood in front of her, Lacey looking at the toe of his boot before he bent down as she looked up at him. His breathing was harsh, from chasing after her or in anger, she couldn't tell. Though, he actually seemed to calm himself somewhat as he continued in a, rather surprisingly, softer tone of voice.

"I didn't mean to try and drown you," he said, sounding like it was physically hurting him to say it, the hand on her shoulder, which most likely started out in an attempt at comfort, was gripping it so tightly that the pain in Lacey's ankle was momentarily dulled in comparison. "You keeping pulling shit like this and it just makes me so..." Trevor's teeth clenched, the rage in his eyes again.

"I'm..._sorry_, alright? Now, get up."

Lacey didn't move, she didn't even blink. She just lay there, her wet hair sticking to her face as she stared at him, tears slipping out between the water droplets. She was terrified and _so damn confused._ He had just attempted to drown her, held her head underwater, and now he was apologizing like it was something she could just _forgive_ him for. Lacey wondered if he really believed it was something that could just be brushed off with an apology...

"Get up," Trevor said, more forcefully, stepping towards her. Lacey flinched away from him, letting out a breath that she had been holding.

"Can't," she said, sitting upright somewhat, "My ankle, it's busted."

Trevor glanced down at her leg, finally taking notice that her ankle was bent. He seemed to pause for a few moments, Lacey wondering if he was really going to leave her there after sparing her. Though, instead, she found herself being pulled up, arm slung over his shoulder as he started to pull her along with him.

She had to have been in shock, a whole range of different emotions all back to back, and it was relief that she had settled on. _Why?_

_That's a good question. Why not drown me? Why pull be along while injured? Why did I fear that he would leave me behind? _

While Lacey was in her own thoughts for a few moments, she didn't take notice that Trevor had pulled out a cellphone until he was talking to someone on the other end.

"Ronald!" he growled, adjusting Lacey, much to the discomfort of the girl, "You better be in the Paleto Bay area in an hour or so, or I swear I'll..."

_Oh, of course, we are close to civilization, _Lacey thought bitterly, _the fucking home stretch. Why waste all this time on me and give up now? _

Anger was starting to boil in her gut.

Yet, that damn relief still remained.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Hiking

**Summary: **Pre-game. "She never expected to be trekking through the wilderness, clothed in only a sweater and fox pyjama bottoms, because her kidnapper, at the peak of his high, thought that it would be better than waiting for another car." Trevor, OC

**Warning(s): **Strong language, mentions of drug use, mentions of abuse, violence.

**Note: **Hey, look at this! I found some inspiration, which explains why this is so early. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Hiking, CH 5**

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?"

Trevor walked the pavement, a small road that was surrounded by trees. So far, there had been no cars that crossed their path, which fuelled both Trevor's and Lacey's agitation. For Trevor, it was most likely that a car could drive down the road at any moment, lay eyes on him and his companion, who was covered in dirt, blood, and her ankle was obviously busted. It would raise questions, and he was not in the right space of mind to deal with some concerned asshole thinking that they can play hero.

Lacey, on the other hand, was agitated because the fact that a car had yet to cross their path, at least not the right one. She would take any seedy back road driver over Trevor, as long as food and a trip to the hospital was promised. She winced at the pain that flared up in both her leg and abdomen, her hunger actually starting to overpower her leg for a few moments.

It was getting to the point where her pride wouldn't stand in the way of her shovelling dirt into her mouth just to have _something_ in her stomach. How Trevor was still standing and going strong was almost baffling to her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lacey muttered, mostly to herself, as she felt her stomach clench.

"Yeah, yeah, happens to the best of us," Trevor said, eyes still on the end of the road, "Look, we'll get your leg fixed up and then you can eat whatever I have in my fridge."

"That's oddly comforting of you," Lacey muttered, wincing as she attempted to move her bad leg into a more comfortable position, not that leaning against a rock on the side of the road was the most comfortable position to begin with.

"What, you think I can't be accommodating?" Trevor asked, turning to look down at her. Everything about him screamed frustration, and Lacey was well aware that he was most likely looking for something or someone to take it out on.

"I didn't say that," Lacey said, "I said that it was nice of you."

Trevor didn't reply, looking back out at the road, letting out a low growl as he started to walk again. He was a lot more restless than Lacey was used to, actually. He may not have been hobbling around on a broken ankle after spending days being pulled through the wilderness, but she believed that he was dealing with some of his own issues as well. For a few moments, she felt some sympathy for him. She always kind of did for the people who would seek out her uncle on the verge of a withdraw, which concerned her, as she thought she wouldn't mind to see him suffer a little bit after all the shit he put her through.

It was a few more minutes of sitting and pacing until a car appeared at the end of the road, coming towards the two of them. It was a red truck that was missing a roof, it almost reminded Lacey of her uncle's car after catching sight of the state of the truck, the paint chipped and it was sporting a few dents, some large and some small. It pulled to a stop just in front of Trevor, the driver quickly getting out.

He was a thin man, his movements almost erratic as he walked around the side of the truck.

"I'm so sorry, T," he said as Trevor walked back towards Lacey, "I know you don't like me driving your truck, but it was the only car I could find on short notice-"

"Yeah, yeah," Trevor said, pulling Lacey up to her feet rather roughly, which caused her to let out a pained yell. "Look, just help me get her into the trunk, alright?"

"W-We're putting her in the trunk?" the other man asked, questioning him as he quickly walked towards him.

"Yeah, we're putting her in the fucking trunk!" Trevor said, Lacey gritting her teeth as she felt the other man sling her arm around the back of his shoulder, the two men walking her towards the truck. "She's used to it, anyway. Right, kid?"

"Fuck off," Lacey muttered lowly, not sounding like she put her heart into it. It had to have been the mixture of desperation and defeat that made her accept that she would be getting into the truck one way or another. She was starving, exhausted, and in pain, there wasn't much fight left.

_Just bide my time, _she told herself, hopping and hobbling along towards the truck to keep up with the two people keeping her upright.

_Uncle better be willing to negotiate with this psycho. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

* * *

Lacey was laid out in the bed of the truck, her back upright against one of the sides, holding tightly to the side so that she wouldn't bounce around too much, though it didn't do much. The drive was a little on the longer side, Lacey dozing off and on. She really didn't mind, sleep put a numbing effect on her ankle for a while before a bump would jar it too much and wake her up.

She started to notice the mountain side had disappeared and desert was taking its place, a few rundown buildings passing by.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Ron asked as trailers started coming into view, looking over at Trevor from his spot in the passenger seat.

"We're not taking a hostage to the hospital, Ron," Trevor said, "She'd just jump at any sympathetic look. I can take care of it, you just shut up and do as I say."

"Of course, boss."

She _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

Her gaze moved away from the road in front of her to the passing scenery, which made her almost miss the trees and mountains. Lacey wanted to go home, more than anything. She wanted to be back in her separate room, with the door locked and to be by herself in safety. Her uncle was difficult to negotiate with, she knew that, and the people around him knew that, though she had to wonder what family meant to him.

He had taken her in when she was small, though she figured it was because her father had begged him to. They way he treated her sometimes, it was enough to put a seed of concern in her mind about getting out of this safely.

The truck jerked to a stop outside a beat up trailer, Trevor starting to command Ron to go gather things while he walked back around to the back of his truck, Lacey looking at him wearily. She honestly didn't mind sitting out in his truck, she was sure that she didn't want to set foot in that trailer.

"Alright, let's go," he said, reaching out towards her, like he wanted her to hug him. Lacey stared at him for a few moments, her eyebrows furrowed. Her gaze darted from his to the trailer behind him with obvious reluctance, watching his expression morph into irritation.

"Wrap your arms around my shoulders, I don't have all fucking day," he stated after a few more moments of Lacey's indecisiveness. "Fuckin' hold me!"

Lacey's eyebrows furrowed even more at his last outburst, but she shifted herself a little closer to him. She wanted nothing to do with being near him any longer, but she had to admit that her leg was starting to kill her. Without the rumbling of the truck and the numbness of sleep wearing off, she really wanted it taken care of. By a trained doctor or Trevor, she didn't care any longer.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she got a whiff of Trevor himself, which was enough to make her cough a little bit. She knew that she probably didn't smell all that fresh either, but it was nothing compared to the stench from him. Lacey turned her head away from his body, gritting her teeth when he hooked his arm under the knees of her legs, her broken ankle not taking kindly to being moved.

Trevor then walked towards his trailer, Lacey not really getting to sight see on the way as she was jostled way too much for her not to focus on the pain in her leg. She found herself being placed down on a worn couch, her good leg propped up on the couch while she placed her good foot on the floor for more stability. She took a moment to look around herself, the already disgusted feeling intensifying as she got a look at the state of the trailer.

It was...rather predictable, really. Given the outside, she really shouldn't have been expecting anything more than a run down, garbage littered, and stuffy trailer that Trevor probably called home. It made her want to wrap her arms around herself and attempt to hover so that she wouldn't be touching anything, though her judgement of Trevor's trailer was short lived when she felt him wrap his hands around her busted ankle.

"Whoa, wait! What are you-"

There was no "count to three", or "take a deep breath", it was just a twist and a snap. Lacey cut herself off with a throat burning scream in both pain and surprise. Trevor released her ankle, letting out a cheer himself as Lacey's yell calmed down to a few growls and whimpers as she clutched her leg, rolling side to side on his couch slightly as Trevor watched on with a sort of twisted glee.

"_Oh!_ I should do that _way_ more often if they all yell like that!"

Lacey couldn't even find it in herself to retort, though her customary "fuck you" was on the tip of her tongue as she watched Trevor turn away from her, yelling for Ron. Said man came running in, a few pieces of wood in his arms, a roll of duct tape in his left hand.

"Here," he said, handing them to Trevor as he looked down at Lacey, who was glaring at him with tears on her cheeks. She watched, confused, as Trevor got to work setting up some sort of homemade cast.

Which really didn't do anything other than tape two pieces of wood to her leg.

"There, now we are even for the three day hike in the mountains, alright?" Trevor said after he was finished, Lacey frowning as he pulled out a chair from the table in the living area, pulling it out into the centre of the kitchen, facing the back of the trailer. He pulled her up, Lacey letting out a pained yelp at the movement of her aching leg.

She was sat down in the chair, Trevor grabbing both her wrists and pulled them back behind herself again. Lacey heard the sound of duct tape being pulled, her head rolling back so that she was looking at the ceiling.

"You have to be kidding me," she muttered, trying to struggle against him, but it was really too late now. Her hands were bound together once again and taped to the back of the chair. She tugged against the tape a couple of times, watching as Trevor walked back around into her field of vision once again, Ron lingering a few steps away from him.

"Watch her," Trevor stated, glancing back at Ron, "I don't give a fuck if she shits her pants or starts bleeding from her eyeballs, she isn't moving from that chair."

"Okay, got it," Ron said, though he looked a little uncertain, watching as Trevor walked off into his bedroom. Lacey watched him go, seeing him digging around in there for something, though she ended up just rolling her head back against the back of the chair, looking at the stained ceiling of the trailer. There were a few...odd ones, to say the least.

The trailer didn't smell all that great either. The only way she could really describe it was a medley of alcohol and decay. She took note of Ron going to sit on the couch, though she didn't take her mind away from her study of Trevor's ceiling. Her leg was still flaring up, but at least her ankle was back where it was supposed to be, not that she could move it without wanting to stab herself.

"Could you at least feed me?" she asked, her stomach making its agreement known a few moments later. Her blood sugar had already dropped sharply over the past couple days, she was honestly surprised that she was still conscious.

"Said you would..." she muttered, looking down from the ceiling and towards Trevor's bedroom, only to see his legs resting on the bed, obviously passed out, boots on and all.

_Guess not, _she thought to herself, glancing over at Ron, who was looking at her suspiciously.

In that moment, there was a part of her that wished she was still back in the woods.


End file.
